Eurovision With Nations
by Aurora Chen
Summary: Lots of European and transcontinental countries come to watch Eurovision 2014! Written in mostly speech format but I tried to make it reflect the personalities. PLEASE CLICK ON THIS STORY! PLEASE CLICK ON THIS STORY! T for not so age appropriate words. Portugal x San Marino, Romania x Azerbaijan, Spain x Belgium. PLEASE R&R!
1. First Semifinals

**Okay, right off the bat, I will tell you that this was completely random and written out of boredom. So… here are the human names for the characters that I have used. Note that I only put names of people that you guys might get confused with. Like, I don't need to tell you guys that England is called Arthur.**

**Albania= Krste**

**Moldova= Alexandru**

**San Marino= Acilia**

**Portugal= Chavez**

**Netherlands= Lars**

**Montenegro= Vasilje**

**Malta= Ianira**

**Ireland= Katelyn**

**Belgium= Alice**

**Macedonia= Elena**

**Slovenia= Adrijana**

**Romania= Vladimir**

**Azerbaijan= Khavar**

**Armenia= Azniv**

**Now that we're done with all of the character names, may I please note that I own neither Eurovision nor Hetalia so please don't sue me! Also, I have a few pairing warnings. You will later on see that there is some SpaBel, PortugalxSanMarino is also up along with RomaniaxAzerbaijan. Overprotective!Netherlands and Overprotective!Switzerland are also in the house and on the roll! Otherwise, let us just get on with the story!**

* * *

First Semi-Finals

As normal, every European nation gathered together to watch Eurovision every year. This year wouldn't be any different. As nation-beings, they would obviously all gather together to watch at a VIP room. Vladimir and Elizabeta and Alexandru were the first ones to arrive. Naturally, that wasn't a good thing. If anything was positive about them being in the same room in the same competition was that they were in two separate semi-finals. Later on, pretty much everyone came. Then, it just turned into a party with 35 European countries joined with Hong Kong. England explained that China had a meeting and Hong Kong just volunteered to come to Eurovision with his adoptive father.

Everyone arrived and chatter began. That could only mean one thing… Madness… why? Simply because they were nation beings and also… It's Eurovision.

During the intro, everyone was pretty much just talking about political issues. However, once they saw that the Armenian performance was starting, they shut up. It started with the flag making process of Aram MP3. Halfway through the song, Hong Kong raised an eyebrow.

"Armenia has a good song da?"

"Better than most of us expected."

"Indeed?" Was all England could reply with.

"And because she is normally so quiet da?"

And then his song ended. Russia simply glanced at Latvia as his country's men made a cake with cranberries.

"Russia, sir, cranberries are a delicacy in my country, I believe you have tried them?"

"Da, I have, they tasted better than the ones at America."

"Thank you sir."

"Raivis is hiding the fact that he loves cakes with all his heart."

"Like Liet, you're totally embarrassing poor Raivis."

"So Raivis, you know how to bake cakes da?"

"Y-yes sir."

"So you will bake a cake for us Slavics when we get back to the hotel da?"

"Y-yes sir. Hey Eduard, it's your turn."

"Like, Eduard totally can build that crane with his eyes closed but is also terrified of heigts."

"And you say I like embarrassing people."

"Like, Eduard can also dance very well secretly."

"Sh-shut up! That's enough secrets for today!"

"HEY! IT'S BER-BEAR'S TURN!"

"Y's. 't's my t'n."

"It's a good song da?"

"Who knew Ber-Bear was such a good singer underneath his stotic appearance."

"Hallo little bro, it's your turn… the Teletubies."

"I'm not your brother and they're called Pollapönk."

"I like their costumes. Like the pink suit is totally awesome!"

"Hey guys! Wanna come and let me give you guys a tour of Copenhagen?"

"Look! Krste! It's your performance next!"

"Ah, yes, I was watching this in my country big bro!"

"Wait, Vlad… you and Krste are blood related?"

"Yeah Magyar, we're brothers by blood."

"Then how come he's so smart and you're a pure idiot?"

"Haha very funny."

"Hey, Krste, did that she really get the flag tattooed?

"Yes, Eliza…"

"It's my country next da?"

"Yeah." Vlad said with a flash of the fang.

"It's a pity that Bulgaria couldn't come."

"Yeah, Brian said he wasn't in this competition so…"

"Like what a total party pooper!"

"Hey, Ivan, they look like the same person… so symmetrical"

"Yeah, they spent a long time to get the timing right."

"It's Azerbaijan next, I remember talking to her a lot during the communist days."

"Yes, I know… wait Vlad?"

"If she could sing anything like Azerbaijan, then they would definitely win."

"You know Azerbaijan very well da? How?"

At this, the Romanian turned a bright shade of red that would have matched the shade of Spain's fully red tomatoes.

"Ah, yes, big bro used to be dating Azerbaijan."

"Shut up Alexandru!"

"It's big sister's performance next da? And when did you split?"

"Ow, that's extremely dangerous…" **((That was when the singer was poking her head off of the platform to stick post-it notes to create the flag.))**

"Yeah yeah Magyar. Oh yeah, we stopped when the iron curtain broke."

"And you became a capitalist?"

"Yes Magyar. I doubt there's anything other than capitalism and communism."

"I love big sister's song da?"

"It's my turn!"

"Yeah Alice. You knit a lot too right?" **((The Belgian singer knitted the flag.))**

"But I don't have too much time lately."

"Alice, this song reminds me of our mother."

"How long has it been since we last saw her?"

"Something around 700 years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Alexandru, it's your turn."

"Yeah, wish you good luck Alex!"

"Thanks Vlad, thanks Krste."  
"So, Vasilje, it's only you left right?"

"And you Vlad."

"My performance is tomorrow."

A silence rose upon them as they watched the performance from their TV screen.

"Like OMG! Why did she just rip out her extensions? That like is totally disgusting!"

"Just saying, I like her original hair tone better than her extensions."

"Of course Alexandru."

"Veh~ Acilia it's your turn."

"Yeah, hey Chavez, can you come to my hotel room to hang out?"

"Okay, so Antonio, you're gonna go to Lovino and Feliciano's room right? So can I take our room? Like Acilia can come to our room?"

"Like what are you going to do veh~?"

"Um…"

"Like OMG! Can you totally not tell?"

The Portuguese man completely blushed to an unhealthy purple shade.

"Okay well let's drop the topic! Hey lil' bro! It's your turn!"

"Hey, tomato bastard's brother, it's in Portuguese, what does it mean?"

"Didn't the host just tell you what it meant?"

"That was just one line."

"Search it up."

"Hey Lars, it's your turn!"

"I don't know why every time, we don't do a very Eurovision-y song."

"But I really like the songs. Especially Birds from last year!"

"Alright, Vasilje! It's your turn!"

"Yeah, and then Hungary's turn."

"Hey Vasilje, is that person ice skating?"

"No you idiot Magyar, they obviously didn't change it to ice!"

"Veh~ why not? It's Eurovision!"

"No, Liz, they're roller blading."

"Ah, thanks Vasilje, for not being an like your brother: A total~  
"Shhhh! Please don't forget he is less than 10 years old. And it's your turn."

"I love the Rubik's Cubes used to make the flags da?"

"Okay, Magyar, to be honest, your song is better than mine."

Hungary reddens to the color of Poland's pink skirt.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, calling a truce?"

"I think it might go back to Sweden. Da? Like a tennis match."

"Yeah wait, Raivis! Can you teach my brother Lars how to bake cakes?"

"Does he not know how?"

"Nope, he could burn salad, so let alone a cake!"

"Like OMG! This performance is totally boring!"

A long period was covered with some countries playing poker, which Francis and Leon were winning since Macau and Monaco did teach their brothers a few tricks to win poker. Truth or dare was obviously also a popular choice and it wasn't pretty. Antonio was dared to kiss Alice and Lars punched Antonio in the face.

"Wait, Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Mathias, Feliciano, Lovino, Gilbert and Ludwig aren't in the Semi-Finals right?"

"Ja, we donated a lot into Eurovision."

"Guys, the qualifications are out!"

"OMG! Like totally just get to it!"

"Patience Feliks, my friend, patience."

"Good job Vasilje!... And Magyar!"

"Why thank you Vlad, hard for you to be so nice!"

"Kolkolkol, do I hear booing for us passing?"

"It's okay Ivan. Look, Armenia and Azzie are through!"

"You aren't hiding the fact that you still have feelings for Azerbaijan are you?"

"Nope! Now that everyone knows, I honestly don't care as much now."

"Hey Vladimir, your performance is in the Second semi-finals right?

"Yep lil bro!"

"Hey look, Acilia, you passed for the first time!"

"Look, big sister passed da?"

"Ber-Bear! You passed!"

"Ooh! Lars you passed!"

"Hey! Emil! You passed!"

"Aw, two of my brothers didn't pass…"

"Neither did you Chavez!"

"Nah, it's okay Acilia, you passed didn't you? For the first time! Congrats!"

"I think this calls an end to our day! Veh~ We should all go back to our hotels shouldn't we?"


	2. Day After First Semifinals

**So, here is chapter two with the day after the first semifinals. This is not written in the same format since this chapter requires more narration. Also, if you want me to give you an intro of the OCs that I have created in the last chapter and will continue to use in future chapters, then... I'll write it on my profile page. Also, if you're reading this, don't forget to favorite, follow and review! **

* * *

Every country that came to Copenhagen got a phone call at 7 in the morning to give them a tour and told them where to meet. Not too bad for Hercules who had plenty of sleep already.

Ivan is not a Greek man. Waking him up at 7 meant that in addition to his normal crankiness, he is even more murderous… and wanting to drink more vodka. However drinking vodka would make him sleepier and their hotel also could not supply enough vodka. Their hotel could provide them plentiful of coffee for breakfast though, and that was what he drank.

The call at 7 in the morning made the other Nordics no more pleased. Their loud, obnoxious brother didn't really give them a phone call. He just knocked on their doors over and over. And wouldn't stop until they answered and Mathias was sure they wouldn't be getting anymore sleep.

England, France, Spain, Italy and the rest were not as affected due to their time difference advantage. However, they still drank excessive amounts of caffeine. Otherwise what we would know as tea and coffee.

When they finally met at 9 o'clock in the morning, Mathias showed them the bus that he had rented with a sharp looking driver. The Dane had started with showing them Rosenborg Castle and they beautiful greenery in the park. Some less mature nations like Gilbert and Mathias started rolling in the grass while the younger siblings of Romania followed the not so good example of the two Adults.

They then arrived at the coast with the bronze statue of a mermaid lying on the top of a rock, watching over the boats on the shore. They all looked carefully at the symbol of Copenhagen and the fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen. The little mermaid was a carefully made piece of art without a doubt. They then visited their embassies in the same district.

Mathias then told the driver to drive them to a fabulous looking fountain which Mathias had called Gefion fountain. They toured the beautiful architecture in Nørrebro, Copenhagen in the northwest of the city. They looked at the ex-working class district that was now filled with shops and restaurants. At this point, they were all hungry. They settled with eating smørrebrød. It was an interesting open sandwich. Not any kind of food that they have tasted before.

After that, the Dane took them on a tour to taste the famous Danish pastries and other baked goods. The last thing the Dane did was take them all on a tour through a boat to look at the scenery around the town.

"Hey, Mathias, this looks quite like the towns in my country."

"Yes Lars, Copenhagen was originally inspired off of the look of Amsterdam."

They passed through multiple bridges until they finally reached to the shore. From there, the Mathias told the driver something in Danish and they then drove a long way until they were on the borders of Copenhagen. When they got off the car, the Dane told them to look towards Copenhagen, there, they saw the beautiful setting sun over Copenhagen while city lights started to shine in the darkness.


	3. Night after First Semifinals

**So I finally decided to get off of my lazy ass and continue this story that no one reads anyways. So whatever, I finally was able to finish the last part of this. Read and Review although no one is reading this and I could be saying what my computer password is but no one is reading so now no one will ever know. By the way, I buried a pot of gold in Seychelles but since no one is reading this, no one will ever know... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Again, Read and Review.**

* * *

The Eastern Bloc walked back to their hotel together. Greece sleepwalked back to his own hotel room. The Nordics went back to Mathias's house. Germanics went back to their rented house. The West Europeans walked back to their hotel too.

Dinner was shared among the Eastern Bloc at a Slavic restaurant. The sun had set and the shining stars in the sky set the mood for the nice dinner next to a window. Silence filled them as they sat in their wooden chairs in front of the rectangular table staring outside, at the flashing car lights that blurred in front of their eyes. In the middle of their dinner, the sky had started to drizzle and making the lights seems even brighter. Then they decided to start the chatter however the talk was on no specific topic. They saw that on the waters of Copenhagen, a boat speeded by, making no significance. Just like their talks on no important topic.

The rain had stopped some time ago and so had their dinner. After excusing himself, Romania walked out of the restaurant and onto the road in front of Copenhagen. Pacing back and forth, he reached into his pocket and found a pack of cigarettes. He pulled out one and put it into his mouth while looking for a lighter. Realizing that he left it in the restaurant, he walked back but the sight of his tall friend stopped. Ivan threw him a box of matches.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem, da?"

Romania took out a match, and struck it against the rough surface on the cardboard box of matches. A bright red flame instantly lit up the slightly cloudy surrounding of Copenhagen. He then held the match close to the cigarette and took puff. After a brief period, he then breathed out the white smoke. Taking the matches out of his pockets, he walked closer to his Russian friend and gave it back to him.

Ivan then took out his own cigarettes and did the same, following Vladimir to lean next to the wall and enjoying the cigarette.

"Hey Vlad, if you really still have feelings for Khavar, why don't you ask her?"

"If I saw her more often and knew that I have a higher chance, I would."

"So you're afraid of rejection?"

"No shit Ivan."

"Da, but if you are rejected, at least it gets off your mind."

"Plus, I barely see her nowadays."

"She's coming to the finals you know?"

"Indeed. But I'm only seeing her that one night."

"Well make her want to see you after that da?"

"And exactly how do I do that?"

"If she doesn't ask you, you ask her to a drink first da? Anywhere, hang out."

"Hey Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem! I'm happy as long you want to become one with me."

"I've done that once… I'll skip."

"Kolkolkol…"

"But dammit! Let me finish! I still have a problem! What do my brothers do?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I'm gonna go out with her, my brothers can't just stay at the hotel!"  
"Da, that's going to be a problem, I can't look over because I'm over at England's."

"Exactly, there's no one that I can trust to look after my brothers."

"Hungary can help, da?"

"I don't trust Magyar."

"Nyet, Hungary doesn't hate your brothers, just you."

"Thanks Ivan. Makes me feel so much more loved."

The two men leaning besides the wall laughed. They had finished their cigarettes by now and they stubbed it out at a trashcan, throwing it inside along the way as the two men walked back inside the restaurant.

Antonio and Gilbert went to Francis's hotel room since Spain's dear brother took the room that they originally wanted to use. Poor Arthur who was sharing a room with Francis was dragged into the horrific game of truth or dare. Arthur was really starting to rethink the "stop killing Frenchmen" operation after the perverted game of truth or dare after such a horrific game of truth or dare filled with things that we will not mention here since this is a T rated story.

After that, the almost driven out of sanity Arthur decided to call Lucas and Vladimir to also come over and back the magic trio up. Both showed up at the messy hotel room. Now that the magic trio and the bad touch trio were complete, they decided to start the binge drinking. Lucas and Gilbert asked for beer. Antonio went with some wine while Francis asked for some champagne. Vladimir drank what his Russian friend always carried. England… asked for gin.

Now half drunk, the two trio's game of truth or dare became ever more messed up and… "Interesting". Pity the poor waiter that had to bring up the snacks they later ordered. Seeing Antonio wearing nothing but a pillowcase, someone chanting from the bathroom… Then looking at beverages on the ground and that they further ordered, it all made sense.

Finally, it all ended up with a very cross Lovino that burst into the room swearing his head off at Arthur, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio.

"You bastards! Eyebrow bastard get the hell out of here! Wine bastard go brush your teeth you smell of alcohol! Brother of a potato bastard fuck off! Tomato bastard return my pizza and pasta! You took it from my hotel room's fridge!"

"You bloody wanker! Where do you exactly belong? This isn't your hotel room. We didn't take your pasta or pizza; we ordered food from the hotel. Italy is the one that ate all of your food."

"Where is my idiot of a brother?"

"Mais, why would we know?"

Enough said. Lovino instantly burst out of the door muttering about how it must be a potato bastard's doing to get his brother on the dark side. All he had to know was where the Germanic's hotel was. That wasn't too hard… He had the help of something called a GPS on his badass phone.

Upon entering the Germanic's hotel party, Lovino instantly regretted it. Seeing many well dressed Germanic countries like the Netherlands and Austria in a dining room, very proper indeed when they suddenly started riding their chairs and went around the table. **((No, seriously, in parts of Germany, they do that.))**

"Potato bastards! Where is my brother? What the fuck did you do to him?"

At this, Switzerland blocked Liechtenstein's eyes and ears as he knew the kind of language that shall pass through the 'little, polite' conversation between Romano and the German. After, the said Swiss shot Romano a death glare.

"Relax Lovino. Your brother is with Ireland after Arthur kicked her out. Probably at the bar down their hotel."

"That thick eyebrowed **((Meh, word))** bastard is so dead when I find my brother!"


	4. Day Before Second Semifinals

**Alrighty guys, first of all, a HUGE shoutout to Danernes mark, lunynha and kori no ryuu. Second of all, may I note that this chapter is slightly more crackish so please bear with me since this was written at midnight with absolutely no coffee whatsoever so... I was in one of my "moods". ANYWHO! Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you're reading this, please review!**

* * *

Breakfast was not at all a very pleasing process for anyone since the magic and bad touch trios were all drunk off their ass and had hangovers. In the end, poor Katelyn and Feliciano had to clean up their mess since Acilia and Chavez was still somewhere over the rainbow doing whatever they did last night…

* * *

**((FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~))**

That night, Acilia came to the Portuguese man's hotel room. They didn't actually do much. They just sort of sat there and watched a few Disney movies. On several occasions, Chavez had to comfort a teary eyed Acilia.

That was until they watched Frozen. Acilia cried so much that Chavez's normal cooing could no longer get her to stop so, all he could do is have an extremely upset girl crying on his shoulder for a quarter of an hour. Deciding it was enough, he wondered if he could do anything to get her to stop. Anything would do for now so he leaned over and gave the younger girl a peck on the cheeks in attempt to cheer her up.

The Sammarinese girl sat up and turned a subtle shade of pink.

"W-why did you do that?"

"To… cheer you up?"

And then they leaned in towards each other until their foreheads and their nose and then…

"Dude, Chavez, get a room!"

"What the fuck Toni? Don't you know to knock?"

"Why would I need to knock? You know that this is also my room right?"

"Fine!" With this, the Portuguese pointed the middle finger. The Spaniard backed away to the fridge, grabbing some alcohol and quickly runny back to England and France's room.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a hurt pride."

"Why don't we continue this in your room?"

"Yes, why not?"

* * *

Back at the Nordics, the Dane drank beer from his large stock at his house that would make Germany and Belgium drop their heads in shame, let alone the Nordics. The Dane seemed to take this as the ultimate clue to turning the second day of Eurovision into a huge beer festival. Mathias gave his awesome trio friend and Belgian friend a call to tell them to bring the best beer in their countries.

As the time partying in Mathias passed, the clock seemed to turn right round. One full circle that prepared them to get back to the stadium used for Eurovision and get ready for the great day of each country's most successful song.

The Slavic nations had rented a few cars for everyone to drive. The Baltics and Poland were in one car, Russia drove his sisters down to the stadium, and Romania drove three of his brothers while Hungary brought it upon her to drive Albania and Slovenia there.

It had ended up as five very fast driving cars in the slightly jammed streets of Copenhagen earning very frustrated honks from civilian cars. It ended up as more of a street race than a nice drive to the stadium. That's when things took a turn for the worse. Germany, Prussia, Netherlands and Belgium entered their race with a car driven by Prussia. Full of beer, they swerved into action while they saw Greece's car not far behind either.

Poland must have experience doing this a lot. In first place was his Barbie-pink convertible with Latvia shivering in fear and seatbelt fastened, almost choking him. Estonia was in the passenger seat putting his glasses away to make sure that the Polish man's crazy driving wouldn't throw it out of the car. Lithuania was busy holding tight to Latvia as they went past the intense amount of traffic at the area they were passing through.

Russia was never last place. In this situation, he held a clear neck to neck with Poland, as they were only meters apart. Russia drove a sleek black Mercedes that (unlike Feliks's) had a roof. Due to this, it seemed like less of a life killing game that they were playing. However, to Ukraine it was still too much. Sitting in the back seat, she had tears streaming down her face and started to get a little scared. Scratch that. Very scared. Belarus kept her usual scary face.

Romania and his slightly flashier car held third place tightly. A grass-green dodge sped past slightly more sane drivers on the streets of Copenhagen. Windows opened, his young brothers decided to duck slightly down to avoid wind blowing their faces off of their head. They were so awed by this side of their older brother figure that had their eyebrows not been attached, they would have gone full orbit.

Fourth place was a Hungary who was not loosing, certainly not to the Romanian. She held the place with her chocolate brown Volvo that contained two quite old siblings that had never experienced a thrill like this. Adrijana just sort of sat their since the windows were open, shouting at her Hungarian sister every time she made a fast left or right swerve that resulted her leaning towards the right side of the car or hitting her head onto the windows. Krste just sat there. Knowing the kind of races his brother and his distant Hungarian cousin engaged in.

Prussia thought he was too awesome to be fifth. He was even driving a shiny new grey Porsche with at least a ton of German and Belgian beer. The Dutch man seemed the least pleased since they keep on forgetting that more than half of it was good old Heineken. Prussia still thought he was too awesome so he gave the gas pedal another strong push, feeling the power of the German engine shoot forward at the Nordic car driven by his Hungarian friend.

As Greece seems to be sleepy most of the time, his driving seems also be a dormant volcano. However, it was a volcano nonetheless. Just when Prussia thought that Hungary was going to be an easy target, the Greek man surprised him by shooting past him in his mint Alfa Romeo, causing him to not be able to pass Hungary and fall to last place.

When the results of the race were about to be decided, a whole barricade of Volvos and Suzukis and Mistubishis that were painted shades of bright pink and neon pink with black stripes and lazer blue rear wings. That could only mean one thing, and one thing only. NORDICS AND JAPAN ARE IN THE HOUSE! And at that, the Racing countries had no choice but to stop their little race as they headed into the Eurovision stadium. England and the rest of the West European countries arrived only a tad later in a slightly more civilized manner. Slightly. There was a bit of a race until England put an end to it (being the total party pooper he is) and because there were only two cars making it not fun.


End file.
